


'Til It Happens To You

by DecrescentMelancholy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragon Slayer Family, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Victim Blaming, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecrescentMelancholy/pseuds/DecrescentMelancholy
Summary: After the assault of one of their own, Fairy Tail find themselves in a tough spot between siding with their member and believing the second party. Two bands stand at each side, not one letting the other walk over what they think. Families are set apart by these events, and the guild trembles before a sure ending. But hidden behind the clear conflict stifling the air, Lucy suffers in the quiet with only a few people wanting to bring her out of the dark hole she had fallen in.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik & Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia, Laxus Dreyar & Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia & Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia & Wendy Marvell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Her crying had stopped a few minutes ago, eyes too dry to continue with their misery, her body too tired to withstand one more wreck. At the moment Lucy found herself staring at a certain point on her blank wall, focus diverting and changing, haze clouding the line of vision she had. It had been like these for a few nights already, no sleep coming to her even though the tiredness in her very bones was enough to put down a whole army. She was filled with emptiness and rage to her very core, the last of her energy used to burn down any type of emotion that would try to take her out of this hole. It was a between a sword and a wall situation, wanting the pain to end but inflicting it on herself all the same.

Lucy was tired. She was so tired of the whirlwind inside her mind and her soul, of the cracks opening her heart and letting it bleed as the minutes passed. She felt too much that she didn’t know what was anymore, didn’t know what the right thing was to feel.

A ringing cut through the fog in her mind, eyes coming back to focus on the darkness of her room and that one light that was flashing on her nightstand. Lucy groaned, her first instinct being shading her face from the light and ignoring the sound, but after the call fell another one came through and she decided to just answer in hopes that after the person would leave her alone.

“Hello?” She croaked our, her voice scratchy and her throat dry. She coughed a few times to get the feeling back into her mouth.

“Lucy.” A voice sighed from the other side, the connection making it sound warbled. Lucy frowned, the mechanics of her brain working to figure out who exactly was the person on the phone. “I’m glad you picked up.”

“Wendy?” She was surprised that the girl was calling, and a look to her clock told her that it was almost one in the morning, which did not help to ease her confusion. “Why are you calling me this late?”

There was silence over the line, wind picking up from the other side and making Lucy hold the phone back a little before placing it back to her ear. She heard an intake of breath before Wendy spoke again.

“Were you crying?” Lucy was taking aback, her eyes staring at the screen of her cell with surprise, mouth opening to try and let out an excuse but closing after realizing there was none she could come up with quickly enough that would convince her friend.

“I- I was not-” Her sentence was cut off by a huff, some rustling coming from Wendy’s side.

“Drink some water, I’m coming over.” Then the call was over, just like that.

Lucy was stunned by the interaction, the heaviness weighting her down telling her to go back to bed but the words ringing inside her ears told her to stand up. While she had no energy left to move around her own apartment, Wendy kept speaking inside her mind and then came the realization that soon company would be at her door. She groaned again, burying her face into her pillow and letting out a scream. Socializing was the least she wanted to do right now, but there was little she could do with the matter.

Sitting up on the bed, Lucy resigned herself to her fate, bags under her eyes darkening with the shadows of her lightless room. She had to move, she had to stand up, she had to greet people. It was about time she started acting like a human being again.

-

It was almost thirty minutes later when a knock took her attention away from her glass of water and to the door instead. Lucy clenched his hands, staring at it for a long while until a second knock brought her back. She sighed, standing up and unlocking the door before she could come to regret it. What greeted her was more than just Wendy, Erza standing at the side with a shopping bag hanging from her arm. She smiled softly at Lucy, squeezing her shoulder before letting herself in. Wendy, instead, stood in outside searching her body for anything that seemed distressing enough.

“You look pale. Have you gone out lately?” Lucy held her left arm, nails biting into her skin as the question hovered over her head. The truth was that she hasn’t left the confined space of her apartment in a while, the outside looking too scary to set foot onto. Wendy understood without her having to talk, her own hand coming over to release the pressure on her arms.

“It’s okay, but you can’t keep ignoring yourself like this. Let us help.” She then stepped aside, a guilty look taking over her face. Lucy felt dread and ice filling her veins. “Also, I brought one of my brothers, I hope that’s okay. They wouldn’t have let me leave the house otherwise.”

Her stomach dropped, breathing ceasing as her lungs refused to work. The floor slipped from under her feet, Wendy’s words circling her mind over and over again.

_‘I brought one of my brothers-’_

Lucy held both hands over her stomach, feet walking backwards as her eyes threatened to spill tears down her face. Wendy look alarmed, extending her arms to catch her if she were to fall, but someone beat her to it. Lucy was gasping, her chest contracting painfully and pushing on her ribcage. She wanted to fall down to her knees, she wanted to yell and scream.

_‘Why did you do that?’_ Her mind questioned Wendy, while outwardly she tried to gather herself.

“Lucy.” The person holding her spoke in a low voice, the whisper smashing through the dazed wall she was stuck behind. Brown eyes looked up to meet concerned ones. She gasped.

“Erik.” The man smiled down at her, arms pushing her closer to him. The tears she felt before were sliding freely down her face, head shaking in shame. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

Erick shushed her, hiding her face on the crook of his neck.

“You have nothing to apologize for. We should have told you I was coming before dropping by.” Wendy left them alone, walking around to get inside the apartment as the two of them held each other by the entrance.

Of course, Wendy wouldn’t have brought anyone she didn’t feel comfortable with, doubting that was stupid. She was stupid. Lucy repeated those words inside her head while she cried on Erik’s arms, and he did nothing more than keep her from breaking down completely.

-

They had watched a movie before falling asleep, the empty plates filled with melted ice cream left on a table no one wanted to clear up so late. Erza and Wendy clung to a single blanket in their sleep, both seeking warmth that couldn’t be found around other parts of the apartment. Erik himself was laying down near the couch when a feeling woke him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, the darkness confusing. There was something wrong, something amiss but his tired brain wouldn’t let the necessary information in.

Standing up, he counted the heads sleeping near him, blinking a few times when only two women registered over and over again. Lucy was missing. Frowning, Erik moved away from the area and to the kitchen where a thin light was on. His steps were quiet, hand opening the door slowly so he could see what was going on inside. Chills ran up and down his spine, heart stopping for a whole second before it raced with adrenaline.

Lucy was bent over the sink, hands hidden from sight and sobs wrecking her as she shook in her state. She didn’t look up when he ran over to her, only moving away and letting out louder cries. He felt something break inside his body.

“Luce,” His voice was weak, hurt. He swallowed, preparing to try again. “Luce, let me see you.”

The blonde refused, shaking her head and dropping a knife to the ground before clutching her arms close to her chest. Erik felt like his life flew away from him in that moment.

“Lucy, please.” He needed to see that she was alright, needed to make sure but touching her right now could very well backfire and he didn’t want to stress her out more.

He extended his hand, waiting to see how she reacted to his proximity, then gently pulling her arms away when he saw no negative outcome to it. The soul he felt floating away before returned with renewed strength, the sight of her unharmed arms filling him up with instant relief. Lucy started crying openly now, her face downcast to look at the floor.

“I couldn’t.” She sobbed, one hand coming up to wipe her tears away in a futile attempt to make them stop. “I wanted to, I wanted to do it, but I couldn’t.”

He was speechless, lost. His friend, his very dear friend was hurting in front of him and he didn’t know how to fix it. His heart yearned for something; the problem was that he wasn’t sure what it was.

“I’m pathetic,” it came out like a croak, her voice breaking mid-sentence. “Worthless. I’m stupid, so stupid.” She used her hand to hit her head twice before he choked and held it away from her face.

“You’re wrong. You are not pathetic, nor worthless, not stupid. You are none of those things, Luce.” Slowly, Erik pulled her closer and let her cling to him with everything she had. He sighed.

“You’re just someone amazing who had bad things happen to her, that doesn’t make you worthless. You are so worthy, Lucy. So damned worth and wonderful. I can help you see that, if you let me. We can help you.”

He didn’t expect an answer, and she didn’t give him one. It was okay. He would be here for her no matter what, and Erik was pretty sure he wasn’t the only one.

She soon tired from crying on him, her body becoming too heavy for her to handle. Smiling softly, he helped her walk back to the living and lay down on the floor beside the other two girls. He sat there for while more, making sure that Lucy would fall asleep without any problems. His hands squeezed each other through the night, only until he felt it was safe enough to fall back asleep.

He only came back a few hours ago, touching the inside of his house and been asked by Wendy to accompany her here. He didn’t refuse, didn’t even dare to. Laxus had been keeping him up to date with the events around them and to say he was livid was an understatement. The first thing he had wanted to do was check in on Lucy so his little sister asking him to come was a blessing in disguised. He had been worried sick all through his journey back, and now that worry managed to intensify.

Second thing he wanted to do after coming back was skin his brother alive, but that one could wait a bit. At least until he woke up in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Laxus was sitting in front of their fireplace, a glass of water on his hand. He was alone downstairs, the rest living their own lives while he contemplated images inside the fire. He had been thinking a lot lately.

Erik had come back from his trip, not five seconds in their house before he was off again to another place. No one had seen him arrive, no one but Wendy. He couldn’t blame it, not with what they all knew.

The front door opened as he took a sip of his water, tilting his head after to see who had entered the house. It was Sting, a frustrated look on his face. The boy dropped his bag by the door and rolled his shoulder, coming closer to the living area where Laxus was sitting.

“Yo.” Sting jumped, not having noticed his older brother by the looks of it. Laxus smirked for a second before the expression was wiped from his face. “You alone?”

Sting shrugged, cracking his neck and turning to enter the kitchen.

“Natsu and Gajeel are taking Rogue to buy some new book. I wasn’t interested.” He came back with some juice in hand, sitting opposite to his brother. Laxus let the silence hang over them, both draining slowly the liquid in their cups.

Ever since the news had broken out their house had been filled with crackling energy all the time, the tension and hostility so thick one could cut it perfectly with the slide of a knife. Laxus had tried to maintain order between them, keep the peace, but that proved to be difficult when he learned the cluster that sat on the center of the issue. Lucy. It had surprised him that Natsu was siding against her, the bond they had broken in the split of a second. The blond had held himself back from smacking his brother, something in the back of his mind telling him it wouldn’t help the situation at all.

Wendy was spending less and less time inside the house, not comfortable enough to be with her family as before. With Erik gone and the rest turning their back to what happened, it was only her and Laxus dealing with the blow and so she decided to make it hurt less by cutting some ties of her own. It hasn’t been easy, but she was working around it.

Laxus himself found the strain intolerable, his glare burning past the defenses his brothers held, his hands ready to start a fight that wasn’t his place to start. He was burning with rage inside but was limited to do damage control by being the older between them all. Sometimes he hated his role.

“Say, Laxus,” His attention was grabbed back by his brother, Sting holding his glass with unseeing eyes. “When do you think Wendy will come back?”

The older man frowned, putting his glass down as he opened his mouth to answer.

“She’s with a friend right now, so later today I guess.” Sting shook his head, hair shading the upper half of his face.

“When is she going to come back to us?” Laxus didn’t need further explanation for him to understand.

Sting wanted to know when they were going to be a family again, he wanted to know when things would go back to how it was. His throat got dry all of sudden, the water he had been drinking evaporating away. The younger man was looking at him, expecting an answer but he wasn’t sure he had one. Or, he did but it wouldn’t suit the other’s ears.

Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, Laxus stood up with his glass in hand, walking to Sting and taking his too. He moved away from the living room, washed both glasses at the sink and then went upstairs for the time being. Between all of this he could feel Sting’s eyes on his back and the question hanging over his head.

-

Wendy woke up before everyone else, the sleeping figures of her friends warming her body instantly. She saw how Erza moved closer to her as she sat up, subconsciously searching for heat. Wendy giggled softly, moving her eyes to watch Erik and Lucy, the two of them cuddled together near the couch. It made her feel better knowing that Lucy at least felt safe around them, felt safe around anyone at all. A little light in this dark situation.

The time must have slipped her inside her mind, what seemed like seconds but were probably more coming to a stop when she felt a hand touch her own. Wendy startled, blinking to clear her head and meet the gaze of her older brother. She smiled, squeezing his hand.

“Good morning.” Erik yawned, untangling himself from Lucy and sitting up, too.

“Mornin’, feather.” Wendy shoved him back a little, huffing at the nickname. Erik laughed, popping his bones before standing up. “Want to make some breakfast?”

She lit at the proposition, grabbing his hand to stand up and racing him to the kitchen. The two knew their way around it, having been to Lucy’s apartment some time before. They danced around each other with efficiency, not once managing to knock one another in their way to do something. Erik started singing lowly at some point, complaining that they couldn’t turn on a radio because the other girls were sleeping. Wendy threw some flour at him, telling him how awful he sang.

It was a quiet but entertaining affair, already plating the food without counting the minutes off their backs. The sun was high on the sky, light pouring inside the room with its golden flow caressing the last two sleeping figures. Erza woke up to the warmth and the smell, Lucy woke up to the movement. The siblings greeted them to the table, telling them to seat and placing plates in front of them.

“I didn’t know either of you cooked.” Said Erza, grabbing for the utensils and cutting the pancakes. Lucy hummed at them, looking at the food with sadness.

“I’m not feeling that hungry.” She muttered, smiling apologetically at Wendy. The girl frowned, looking to her brother for an answer, but he was focused on pouring a glass of orange juice.

“Drink this.” He said, pushing the glass towards Lucy. “You can eat later if you feel like it, but at least drink the juice.”

Lucy blushed, her mouth opening in the mimic to talk but closing a second after. They saw her clench her jaw, eyes burning holes on the glass as if it had personally offended her. The ordeal didn’t last long, soon her hand grabbing the juice and bringing it up to her lips. Lucy opted to not fight it after all, and Erik stared at her with pride.

The morning went by in the same way, slow and warm and sometimes awkward. Wendy stared at everyone, eyes more often than not following each movement Lucy made. They were all worried about her, reason as to why they came here in the first place.

At first Erik hadn’t known, calling home to hear how everyone was and asking about people outside their family. No one told him about the breach within themselves, how neither of them could look each other in the eye. It had been Laxus breaking the bad news, the sound of something breaking from the other line making Wendy wince. She didn’t eavesdrop more than that, moving to her own quarters to shield herself. Out of all of them, Erik had been one of the closest to Lucy so the news must have hit him hard. But then he surprised her when he appeared at their house with the calm of quiet air. She didn’t dare ask; he didn’t talk about it.

Now they were here, Lucy smiling softly to something Erza was saying. Erik was taking the empty dishes left on the table, and Wendy was just hanging back to enjoy the ambiance. These days Lucy wasn’t so open, seeing her out of her apartment a rare event not many could have the pleasure of experiencing. She hoped that the blond could heal better with them around her, the arrival of Erik probably a turning point in the wreck that was her life at the moment.

It was all just blind faith; time would tell what was and what was not. For now, though? For now, Wendy was grateful of the little she gained. The color on Lucy’s pale cheeks was enough to fill her with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time. I'm sorry to be updating such a sad story near Christmas, but on the bright side this chapter isn't that sad. I know that it has filler vibes but sometimes background information can help to understand the plot better. That I just wanted to write something for this doesn't matter. 
> 
> I hope you like the story and the chapter, next one will probably come next year. Happy holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this story a few years ago as a way to vent my feelings. I stopped because it had gotten to be too much, too real. Now I decided to work on it once more and hopefully finish what I started. I see real potential here and hopefully all of will join me for this ride.


End file.
